Switched OUT!
by Nightail
Summary: When a unfortunate accident occurred everyone but Raven switched bodies. Now a Panicking Rena, a kind and brave Eve, Chung with a poker face, and Ara with a motherly and demonic side. Elsword and Aisha...meh theirs still the same. Join Raven as he tries to find a cure while keeping them all in order. Rated T, may have some Fourth wall breaking moments.


**Before I start things. I like to let you all know that I may update less. Since I'm preparing to go to highschool as a freshman and yeah you can guess my age from there. If you guess right I'll give you a cookie, if not...then I'll still give you a cookie just for trying :D**

**Well anyway, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**Switched OUT!**

**The Characters **

**Elsword-Infinity Sword(17)**

**Aisha-Void Princess(19)**

**Rena-Wind Sneaker(?)**

**Raven-Blade Master(28)**

**Chung-Iron Paladin(17)**

**Eve-Code Empress(?)**

**Ara-Sakra Devanam(21)**

**Note: This stories going to be based on Raven's POV(Point of View). **

**Another Note: This story has some breaking the fourth wall moments. So expect that.**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" The sound of Aisha's voice echoed throughout the entire house, waking me from my nap. _Just what the hell is up with Aisha?!._

"You flatty! This is all your fault!" She spoke to someone. I then heard Elsword's voice, shouting towards Aisha.

"Elsword I told you not to disturb me. Now look what you've done!" Wait why is Elsword blaming himself?

"Ahh?! What happened?!" Rena's voice began echoing along with Eve.

"Huh, what happened?! This is weird!" Eve's voice almost sounded pitch to Chung.

"Well...this is bad." I heard Chung, said casually. I heard Ara's voice right after Chung.

"Everybody just calm down! I'm sure there's a simple way to solve this!" Ara spoke in a motherly and calm way. Something felt weird, I got off the grass where I was napping and decided to see what was going on. I looked to see Elsword and Aisha fighting, a Rena with a shocked look, Chung with a poker face, while Eve was flustered and was panicking and Ara was trying to calm them down just like Rena would do. "Everyone what is going on here?! Aisha tell me what's going on!" Elsword began to spoke.

"Allow me to explain! Elsword screwed up my experiment which i've been working on and now everyone stuck on each others body!" I looked at him confused. "Elsword, I'd asked Aisha what was going on not you.."

"I am Aisha!" He exclaimed.

"Eh?" I gave him a blank look. I looked at between Elsword and Aisha and popped up with a conclusion. "Are you guys shitting me?!"

"No!" They shouted at the same time. Eve then jumped into the conversation.

"Its true Raven! Its me Chung, I got stucked into Eve's body and she got stuck into mine." I looked into Eve's face and saw a face of honesty and hint of kindness. I looked over to Chung and saw a expressionless poker face.*Gasp*

"Your right! Eve and Chung would never have does types of faces!" I looked over to Ara and Rena and took a wild guess.

"Rena you're stuck in Ara's body while she's in your body!" They both nodded their heads and then I was confused now.

"So wait. How come I wasn't affected?" Elsw...I mean Aisha answered my question.

"The spells radius wasn't in your range." I looked towards Aisha, who was stuck in Elsword's body.

"So is their a cure?" Aisha(**She's stuck in Elsword's body.**) shooked her head. "It'll take a couple of weeks. Before I can find a remedy for this." Elsword then was shocked while slowly transitioning to a ghost white.

"W-w-wait a minute!? So you're saying I'm stuck in flatty body till she finds a cure!" Aisha nodded her head and Elsword fell on the ground knocked out.

"Well he is out..." Eve(**She in Chung's body. Imagine Chung with a poker face XD**) spoke in a casual voice.

"*Sigh* I guess will have to get used to this for a few weeks." Chung was saying with a downed look.

_Well at least their some people that are calm about this. _I looked over to Ara and Rena and saw that Ara was a bit worried while Rena was trying to cheer her up. Even when she's stuck in the 21 year old girls body. She can still act like a motherly figure. _I glad that at least Rena fine about the situation. However Ara might need some time to get used to it._

"Alright first things first. We'll need everyone to get used to working with each other even when switched body and to do that will have to assigned rooms in pair. Aisha and Elsword will share a room." They began to protest.

"Are you kidding me! There's no way I'll survive a day with this grapehead! He said in sync with Aisha.

"Like hell. I share a room with Eldork!" She said in sync with Elsword.

"Like hell I will! Follow the script you two!(**Raven Breaking The Fourth Wall Counter "RBTWC for short" "1") **and you seriously putting a counter for how many times we break the fourth wall!? (**RBTWC "2")**. Grr...never mind anyway Chung and Eve will also share a room. Thats not a problem since Chung a girl." Chung was shocked!

"What I'm not a girl! What makes you think I am one!" I noticed both Aisha and Elsword reading the Eltype season 2. (**EBTFWC "1" and ABTFWC "1") **

"Um says right here on the comic." Elsword pointed at one of the pages. Chung looked at it and turned ghost white.

"A-a-a-A girl!" Chung grabbed the comic and his destroyer. I was surprised seeing that he could still hold his cannon in Eve's petite body. He started shooting multiple bullets at the comic until it was turn into ashes. We we're all scared of confronting the Iron Princess who had an intent to kill look. I was the first to speak.

"Um Iron Princess?" He looked at me just by saying that name. He pointed the cannon at all of us and began charging up his shot.

"Oh FUCK!" Elsword shouted. We began jumping out of there, just when Chung was about to shoot. She I mean he left a giant hole in the house.

"Thats going to take a lot to pay off." Eve replied. Chung was charging another shot when all of us sense a very strong evil aura who can only belong to one of our teammates. We all turned towards Rena and she looked even scarier in Ara's body.

"Chung would you be a good Iron Paladin and dropped the cannon" She gave a evil smile towards Chung and he dropped his cannon and was scared out of his wits. The strange aura disappeared and Rena began smiling like her normal self. "Now that wasn't so bad was it" She smiled. We we're all scared of our wits too to even think. Even Eve who always had a poker face was still showing it but with a scared hint into it.

"A-and finally Rena and Ara will share a room." I spoke while regaining my calm composure. I looked over to Ara who was shaking her head as if I sent her to a death trap.

"So now that we got everything arranged. Lets hope for the best." Everyone nodded their head as well as me. However inside me I think this will be a living hell. _Just what have I gotten myself into Q~Q_

* * *

**And done with first chapter. As I said before, there's going to be some fourth wall moments but other than that. The stories is about Raven trying to find a cure while trying to keep everyone in order.**

**A/N: I'm also planning to make a Persona Series story that is not based on Elsword on anyway. Just Persona and I will be working on it along with Switched OUT! If you guys have any idea what my Persona stories plot, setting, and how the story goes along. Because it features a new story and new heroes(OC to be specific) and whatnot. Then PM me. Also if you guys that don't know what persona is. search Shin Megami Tensei-Persona 3 or 4 and you'll see what I'm talking about.**

**Until then thats all. Also please review and criticize me about my work. That will be very helpful on how to improve my stories. I appreciate everyone who has enjoyed my stories over the 6 months since I joined fanfiction. I'm still sort of a bit inexperienced. But I will improve over the course of time.**

**Thank you everyone :D**


End file.
